Доктор Генри
|Производ. хар. = Fallout 2: Очки здоровья: 45 Fallout: New Vegas: Очки здоровья: 355 |Навыки = Взрывчатка: 100 Медицина: 100 Наука: 100 |Уровень = 30 |Актёр = Питер Ренадэй |Файл диалога = Schenry.msg VRemDoctorHenry.txt |prototype_id = |base_id = |ref_id = |Дополнительно = }} Доктор Генри ( ) — персонаж [[Серия Fallout|серии игр Fallout]], учёный, медик, специалист по нейрофизиологии, выходец из Анклава, член «Оставшихся». Известен исследованиями мутагенной сыворотки и лекарства от шизофрении супермутантов-теней. Описание Fallout 2 Генри родился в Анклаве, где получил образование и служил медиком. Судя по репликам Джуды Крегера, он летал на задания с его отрядом. Позднее Генри работал на других базах Анклава, в том числе в Наварро с доктором Шребером. Поссорившись с ним на почве теории о коррекции мутации населения Пустошей, доктор украл робопса, сбежал с базы и перебрался в НКР, где занялся исследованиями средства от ВРЭ. Избранный может встретить доктора Генри в столице НКР. В диалоге с ним на вопрос об Убежище 13 Генри скажет, что не имел отношения к «проекту Убежище», больше информации получить от него не удастся. Также Генри предлагает испытать его «сыворотку» на каком-нибудь мутанте и сообщить о результатах. После завершения квеста он подарит робопса. В столе у доктора лежат бумаги с описанием его робопса, на которые покушается Мерк; Избранный может просто выкрасть бумаги или забрать их у Генри через диалог. Инвентарь Характеристики Примечание: для модели используется изображение врача: 21px. Fallout: New Vegas Невозмутимый и спокойный человек, погружённый в свои исследования. Они — главное, если не единственное, что имеет для него значение. После того, как Избранный уничтожил нефтяную платформу, доктор Генри возобновил отношения с выходцами из Анклава, в том числе с Джудой Крегером. Некоторое время он путешествовал с караваном и сблизился с мамашей Гибсон, у них был роман. Не уточняется, как именно он познакомился с Маркусом, но, по-видимому, доктор участвовал в основании Джейкобстауна на горе Чарльстон, где водятся невидимые ночные охотники. Доктор Генри надеялся, что исследования этих животных позволят ему установить причины шизофрении теней и помогут изобрести лекарство, для чего и была основана община мутантов. Также доктор Генри добыл прототип стелс-боя «Марк-II» и надеялся использовать его в своих исследованиях. Лили вызвалась быть подопытным в эксперименте, но Маркус посчитал, что это рискованно, и Генри сосредоточился на исследованиях ночных охотников, а помогать ему стала Беда. До 2281 года исследования лекарства не дали сколько-нибудь значимых результатов, и тени Джейкобстауна во главе с Кином стали терять терпение, а некоторые даже покинули общину, чтобы искать стелс-бои. Взаимодействие thumb|Доктор Генри за работойКурьер может встретить доктора Генри в Джейкобстауне. Его упоминают Кин и Беда, а сам доктор живёт и работает в собственной лаборатории на первом этаже курорта. Расспросив Генри про его работу, Курьер может предложить ему свою помощь, тогда доктор поручит ему поискать причины мутации ночных охотников из пещеры Чарльстон и посоветует взять с собой Лили. Получив жёваный стелс-бой, учёный поймёт, что исследования ночных охотников бесполезны, и решит начать экспериментировать с прототипом «Марк II». thumb|Эксперимент с ЛилиДоктор Генри и Беда вместе проведут эксперимент на Лили, который даст много полезной информации. Затем в лабораторию вломится Кин с двумя тенями и потребует отдать ему прототип. Разобравшись с ним так или иначе, Курьер может в придачу посоветовать учёному использовать нейро-пептидные стимуляторы из мозга ночных охотников («Наука» 90). К доктору Генри рекомендует обратиться Джули Фаркас по поводу исцеления Рекса. Он скажет, что киберпсу нужен новый мозг, и посоветует получить его у мамаши Гибсон, в Легионе или у Чертей. Получив мозг, Генри объясняет, какой эффект он окажет на Рекса. Вместе с Аркейдом Генноном Курьер может пригласить учёного на встречу «Оставшихся», и он согласится, если Курьер уже помог ему с исследованиями. Доктор Генри будет на встрече и согласится поддержать любую сторону. thumb|Доктор Генри на дамбе ГувераДоктор Генри вместе с «Оставшимися» прилетит на винтокрыле для участия во Второй Битве за дамбу Гувера. Он будет одет в костюм учёного Анклава, вооружён трёхлучевой лазерной винтовкой и плазменными гранатами. Заметки Доктор Генри появляется в концовке «Оставшихся», а результаты его исследований влияют на судьбу Джейкобстауна. Появление Баги * Если Курьер работает на Цезаря, то д-р Генри может отказаться с ним разговаривать, отделавшись фразой «Не высовывайся — тут могут быть снайперы». Таким образом квесты «Собачья жизнь» и «Давние времена» не могут быть выполнены. * Если во время выполнения квеста «Давние времена» Курьер попросит Генри присоединиться к нему, не выполнив квест «Догадайся, кого я видел!», тот скажет, что у него ещё много работы, и больше с ним нельзя будет поговорить на эту тему даже после выполнения квеста. * После выполнения квеста «Давние времена» доктор Генри не покидает своей комнаты, хотя Беда в разговоре с Курьером упоминает, что доктор ушёл. За кулисами Изначально М. Нортон и К. Авеллон планировали концовку в виде рассказа напарников Избранного, а также персонажей, которые могли иметь к ним отношение. Согласно сообщениям Авеллона, Избранный оставил киберпса K-9 доктору Генри и Элли, чтобы те починили его после долгих странствий и ухаживали за ним. Генри, боясь о том, что жители НКР узнают об Анклаве, пытался убить K-9, однако Элли и Тотошка успели ему помешать. Чиновники из посольства НКР воспользовались этой ситуацией и добились конфискации как киберпса K-9, так и робомозга, который принадлежал Элли. Учёные добыли нужную информацию из памяти роботов, однако те были уничтожены на том моменте, когда техники пытались «разобрать» их и узнать внутренности киборгов[[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0]]: As for Fallout 2, Matt Norton and I wrote end text for all of the ones in Fallout 2 using the narrator’s perspective (and occasionally the appropriate voice actors), so here’s the sections I was able to dig up (and it’s not all the NPC allies, but the talking heads of everyone). They just didn’t make it into the game[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]]. Галерея Remnants end slide 01.png|Доктор Генри в концовке игры Примечания de:Henry (Fallout: New Vegas) en:Henry es:Henry no:Dr Henry pl:Doktor Henry uk:Доктор Генрі zh:亨利 Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Учёные Fallout 2 Категория:Джейкобстаун: персонажи Категория:Бункер Оставшихся: персонажи Категория:Дамба Гувера: персонажи Категория:Оставшиеся Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи НКР Категория:Обитатели НКР Категория:Персонажи Анклава Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Обитатели Наварро Категория:Техники